<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>耶誕節 by TeethHsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949436">耶誕節</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu'>TeethHsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>馬趙故事 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi/Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>馬趙故事 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>耶誕節，西方世界的重要節慶。親友團聚，情侶放閃的時節。說是耶穌基督誕生之日，其實更可能是原始多神信仰中，屬於太陽神的節日在基督教一神信仰中留下的遺跡，或者說，新秩序對舊習俗的某種妥協。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>無論最初意義為何，時至今日，耶誕節的宗教色彩早已被濃濃的商業氣息取代。對大部分的人而言，耶誕節只是又一個尋歡作樂的藉口，刺激消費的理由。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>對趙雲而言，像耶誕節這樣的節日從來都是缺乏現實感的。他是個孤兒，既沒有親友，也沒有情人，換取溫飽的工作更幾乎占據了他所有的時間精力──不，他並沒有什麼不滿，他喜歡他的工作，也喜歡他工作的環境──雖然對絕大部份的人而言，兩者恐怕都是難以忍受的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲工作的地點是一間座落於山間清幽之地，風景優美，空氣清新，並且與世隔絕，國內最頂級的療養院。入住者們非富即貴，每個人似乎都擁有顯赫的頭銜、雄厚的財力或高貴的出身──只是，這些對現在的他們而言，已無任何意義。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲專職照顧的人名叫馬超。他的父親馬騰是內戰中的鄰國──也是趙雲的祖國──反政府軍其中一股主要勢力的領導人。內戰已持續許多年，情勢依舊膠著。馬超和趙雲同樣年紀，卻已是父親麾下最勇猛的戰士，最受愛戴的將領。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>據說他被狙擊之前，差一點就成功俘虜政府軍指揮官了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲有時會想，若馬超沒有倒下，內戰會不會早些結束？對鄰國飽受戰火蹂躪的人民而言，耶誕節…也是毫無現實感的吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>馬超已經靜靜躺了好幾年。醫生說手術是成功的，然而馬超沒有醒來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>醫生說，也許他下一秒就會睜開眼；也或許，永遠不會再醒來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>療養院的住民多半和馬超情況相似，好一些的「只有」半身不遂，神智還清楚；差些的鎮日臥床，全靠維生系統讓軀殼「活著」。馬超不是其中狀況最差的──他尚能自主呼吸，對於針刺或照光之類的刺激也還有微弱反應。在趙雲的悉心照顧下，身體狀況一直保持得不錯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>療養院員工的流動率一直很高，不知不覺，趙雲已經成為院長之外最資深的員工。那些離開的人說，這裡太安靜、太寂寞、太絕望了。他們想到人煙比較稠密、有生氣、有希望的地方去，「過點像人的生活」他們這樣說道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲和他們道別時，總是想問，為何他們能確信在外面能夠找到希望，能夠過得像人？當然，他從未真的開口問過，那太尖銳，太殘忍了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>為了活下去，趙雲的父母、哥哥和當時仍是腹中胎兒的趙雲冒險穿越邊境，逃到這個國家來。父親被邊境守軍射殺，母親傷心驚懼之餘，未足月產下趙雲後，沒多久也過世了。自幼流浪過許多地方的趙雲，在漫長而艱辛的旅途中，見到的臉孔無一例外，在依場合需要而戴上的喜怒哀樂底下，全是茫然、麻木與絕望。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和療養院的院民本質上並無不同。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲想，自己約莫也是如此。母親過世時他年紀太小不懂，但一直相依為命的哥哥死去時，他一滴淚也沒掉。他甚至替哥哥感到慶幸。從此不必再忍受病痛、飢餓和寒冷，不用再為了養活幼弟而犧牲自己。不，他絕非不愛自己的哥哥。只是於他而言，悲傷或依戀都是奢侈品，不是他揮霍得起的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>像他們這樣的人，能擁有的僅是茫然、麻木與絕望。世間無處不是如此，所以，到哪都是一樣的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至少，趙雲是這樣想的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此外，和他待過的其他地方比起來，療養院的生活安穩多了。每餐都能吃飽，也不必受凍、受驅趕。沒有歇斯底里的咒罵，甚至還能讀書。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>療養院在每年耶誕前夕，都會將院內佈置得充滿耶誕氣氛。儘管大部分的院民無法欣賞，不過，他們（也許會到訪的）親友應該會喜歡──儘管他們之中大部分的人從來沒有過訪客。按月支付高額的住院費用已是仁至義盡，更別說尚有部分院民來到這裡並非因為疾病，而是因為各種原因被視為家族污點，因而流放到這裡來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>馬超從來沒有訪客。雖然趙雲相信他應當是父親的驕傲，家族的光榮，不過所有會惦記他，關心他的人，即使沒有死在戰火中，也難以離開戰場到這裡來──馬超能被送到這裡療養，實在是奇蹟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「又要帶你的洋娃娃去曬太陽啊小趙？」院長半開玩笑地和趙雲打招呼。趙雲腼腆地笑笑，沒說話。手上動作不曾停滯，繼續將馬超從病床搬到輪椅上。冬天裡難得露臉的太陽，他不想馬超錯過。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>馬超雖然沉睡著，但他五官深邃，髮色又淺，看上去確實有幾分像洋人──而且是那種精緻完美，就像古希臘雕像般的洋人。已沒人說得出是誰開始這麼揶揄趙雲（和馬超）的，只知道現在包括院長在內，全院的人都稱馬超為「小趙的洋娃娃」，他真正的名字反而沒幾個人叫得出來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你太盡心盡力了。」院長嘆了口氣，正色說道。「你會把自己耗盡的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「謝謝院長關心。我會注意的。」趙雲還是那樣腼腆地笑著。向院長點頭示意，然後一刻也不多耽擱，推著馬超往院前的大草坪去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>院長望著他略顯清瘦，卻永遠挺直如松的背影，又嘆了一口氣。這孩子剛來時，因為營養不良過於瘦小，一點也不起眼；現在個子抽高、五官長開了，才發現他原來也和馬超一樣，是個漂亮的小伙子。他安靜，溫和，初來時的畏縮雖已不再，神情中卻仍然保留幾分（或許是與生俱來的）羞怯。然而，在這看似柔弱的外表下，趙雲的毅力和倔強卻是遠遠超乎常人的。一旦他決定了，就沒有人勸得動。他對心中認定的是非總是堅持到底；不管再累、再辛苦，只要他覺得自己該做，他就一定會做到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要不，哪個看護會把自己照顧的植物人這麼搬進搬出，就為了讓他能曬幾分鐘太陽？若不是這般照顧法，馬超又怎會被稱作「小趙的洋娃娃」呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看護工作認真盡責當然不是件壞事。只是趙雲的做法，讓院長沒來由地感到不安。倒不是怕馬超受到什麼傷害；他擔心的是趙雲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>像趙雲這樣壓抑的人，就像根繃得過緊的弦。當他狂熱地投入某件事──比如，他對馬超無微不至的照顧──則像是以最大力量不斷撥弄、彈奏這根弦一般，令旁人惴惴不安，害怕下一瞬間，它便要斷裂崩毀，並且，無從補救。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他，太堅強，又太脆弱了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>神啊！在他毀掉自己之前，請祢施恩拯救他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【待續】</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>馬超坐在輪椅上，趙雲坐在馬超身旁，兩人一起沐浴在暖暖的冬日陽光中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很舒服吧？這是兩週來太陽第一次露臉。」趙雲轉頭看向馬超，粲然一笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一位新來不久的護理師經過草坪，恰好看見。忍不住對另一位較資深的同事悄聲說道：「剛剛你看見沒有？小趙對他的洋娃娃笑得真好看。平常對我們怎麼就總是去不掉幾分彆扭……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「小趙只有對著他的洋娃娃才會露出這樣的笑容。」較資深的那位答道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「小趙的洋娃娃真有福氣。」那資淺的嘆道。「小趙那笑容，哪個女孩子，不，男孩子大概也一樣，魂不被他勾去！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有什麼用？他的洋娃娃從來也沒睜開眼。小趙那麼盡力照顧，他也不知道。要我說，這哪裡有福？這是真沒福。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「小趙的洋娃娃…還會醒嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「誰知道？我看機會渺茫。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你這麼一說，我都有點同情小趙了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「唉！也不知道那孩子腦袋裡想什麼。他那模樣，去當偶像明星都綽綽有餘，偏偏只肯窩在這兒，從來也不休假，除了事務需要也不跟人來往，全副心力都放在他的洋娃娃身上了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「小趙他…連個朋友也沒有嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他呀，大概只跟他的洋娃娃做朋友吧……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲喜歡和馬超在一起。即使他倒下了，直到現在也沒有醒來──也許，永遠不會再醒來──但也許是因為他是在那麼年輕，那麼意氣風發，那麽靠近理想實現的時刻倒下的緣故，即使沉睡著，趙雲從他身上完全感覺不到那充斥世間的茫然、麻木與絕望。他的人生定格在最充滿希望的那一刻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲汲取著這份（也許永遠定格的）希望過活。盡心盡力的照顧只是趙雲力所能及的微小回報罷了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在冬日的陽光下，趙雲望著馬超恬靜的容顏，忍不住微笑。怎麼會耗盡自己呢？若不是馬超，我或許早已枯竭了。他在陽光下仍舊那麼耀眼，多好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在草坪上坐了好一會，趙雲忽然想起日前拿到的許願卡──療養院每年都用許願卡裝飾耶誕樹，今年也不例外。院長說，聖誕老人會替許願者實現。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>聽起來就像是哄孩子的話，對吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲依稀記得在他年紀很小的時候，和哥哥在路邊乞討，曾經聽路過的父母對他們的孩子說，耶誕老人會把好孩子想要的禮物放在他的襪子裡，壞孩子就沒有禮物，願望也不會實現。他問哥哥「是不是因為我們是壞孩子，所以沒有禮物？」哥哥說，不是因為他們是壞孩子，是因為他們沒有襪子，所以耶誕老人沒法放禮物。於是趙雲一直努力在垃圾堆裡翻揀，希望能找到人家扔掉的襪子。好不容易找到一雙破襪子，興沖沖拿去給哥哥，哥哥又說破掉的襪子不行，裝不了禮物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>後來哥哥死了，他長大了，才知道耶誕老人的故事是用來哄孩子的。沒有禮物既不是因為他們是壞孩子，也不是因為他們沒有不破的襪子，是因為沒有人會哄他們，所以沒有禮物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很笨吧？我小時候。」趙雲把這段故事說給馬超聽之後，半自嘲地問道。「你有父親，小時候你的父親哄過你嗎？你什麼時候才不再相信世上有耶誕老人呢？」趙雲問了好多問題，當然，馬超什麼也沒有回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不過，雖然耶誕老人是假的，許個願也不會有什麼損失。」趙雲也不知是說給馬超聽還是說給自己聽。他想了想，還是寫下了每年都一樣的願望：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「希望馬超醒來，恢復健康。趙雲」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>推著馬超回房時，順道把許願卡繫在耶誕樹上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>平安夜當晚，療養院一如既往，一個訪客也沒有。大家像平常一樣，在食堂一起吃飯。院長祝大家耶誕快樂，廚子還給每個來吃飯的人做了一小袋手工餅乾。趙雲拿著餅乾回到房裡，對馬超說道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「今晚食堂給每個用餐的人都發了份手工餅乾。才出爐的，很香吧？我沒捨得吃掉，也許今年願望會實現哩！」趙雲說到這裡，自己忍不住笑了出來。不過他隨即斂起笑容，一本正經地續道：「等明天你醒了，我們再一塊兒吃。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>安頓好馬超，趙雲如同平日般早早便睡了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他夢見了馬超。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>夢中，馬超穿著反政府軍的裝束，在一片斷垣殘壁中不斷胡亂走著，怎麼也找不到出口。趙雲觀察了一會兒，終於下定決心，從藏身的角落裡現身朝馬超走去。剛想伸手拍對方肩膀，馬超猛地轉身，手上的步槍也瞄準趙雲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃，我……」趙雲這輩子第一次被人拿槍指著，原本想說的話也忘了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是你。」馬超見是他，立刻便收起了槍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你認得我？」趙雲問道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你天天在我身邊轉，照顧我的身體，怎麼不認得？」馬超一臉「這是什麼笨問題」的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我以為……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你以為我一直昏迷著，什麼也不知道對不對？」馬超咧嘴一笑。「其實我全都知道，只是被困在這鬼地方一直走不出去。沒法回應你而已。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲平時什麼都對馬超傾訴，至少有一半原因是因為他的洋娃娃反正什麼也不知道，有恃無恐。沒想到他全都知道…趙雲呆立了幾秒，才問道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你…都記得？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【待續】</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯，全部都記得。」馬超扳手指數道：「比方說，我們第一次見面時，你盯著我的臉看了好久好久，確定四下無人之後才伸手戳了戳我的右臉頰說：『是真的……』；還有，你有一次不知怎麼了，病得很厲害，也不請假休息，結果把我搬到輪椅上時昏了過去，兩個人都摔在地上。那回很疼吧？還有……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「夠了別說了。」趙雲摀住耳朵，窘得滿臉通紅。馬超覺得這人委實可愛得緊，極自然地伸手揉了揉趙雲的頭。趙雲躲了一下沒躲開，馬超見了，才趕緊縮回手。畢竟沒有哪個成年男人會喜歡被人摸頭的，何況他和趙雲雖然相處已久，這卻才是兩人第一次交談。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「抱歉冒犯了。一時順手就……」馬超抓了抓頭，很乾脆地道歉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「後面那半句可以不用說的。」趙雲無奈說道。他本就不怎麼生氣，對方又這麼乾脆地道歉，他也計較不下去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一陣尷尬的沉默。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「謝謝你。」還是馬超先打破沉默。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊？不，沒什麼，照顧你…的身體…本來就是我的工作。」趙雲似乎不太習慣接受他人的致謝，楞了一秒，連忙推辭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你這人真是不坦率。算了，這事日後再慢慢說。現在先想辦法走出去。」為了避免趙雲更加窘迫，馬超決定換個話題。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這是哪裡？」趙雲問道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「應該是我被狙擊的地方。」馬超看了看四周之後說道。「那時我倒了下去，心裡想著這就是死亡嗎？我還以為會更痛苦一點……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你真是個怪人。」趙雲笑道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我記得，有人說過很喜歡我這個怪人呢！」馬超語帶調侃，一邊緊緊盯住趙雲的雙眼，不讓他閃躲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「若看護不喜歡負責照顧的人，對那人也不是好事吧？」趙雲答得正直，見閃避不及，心一橫，也正色回望，兩人像在比試看誰先受不了閃躲似的，對望了半天，馬超突然伸手蓋住了趙雲的雙眼。趙雲不明所以，眨了眨眼，馬超隨即縮手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你做什麼？」趙雲有些不悅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我剛剛在想，這麼長的眼睫毛，不知道搔不搔得到手掌，心裡想著，手就跟著伸了出去，還真的能搔得手掌心癢癢的，好厲害！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……」趙雲已經不知該說什麼好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「總之，再次醒來時，應該已經被同伴帶離此地的我，竟又躺在原本倒下之處。之後我一直在尋找隊友和出路…原本只有我一個人困在這裡，出不去也就罷了；可你居然也進來了……」馬超皺眉。「你怎麼進來的？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲茫然地搖搖頭。見馬超十分煩惱的樣子，趙雲勸慰道：「我闖入此地，也許是上天為了幫助你找到出路而安排的，你不用如此自責。話說，這一帶的地形你已經很熟悉了吧？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，我一直都有做標記。有標記才發現，這些路似乎一直在改變方位，我卻一點辦……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>馬超話還沒說完，已經被趙雲撲倒。這還是馬超人生中第一次被人撲倒，</span>
</p><p>
  <span>（我的小看護也太熱……）</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「小心！」趙雲的這聲小心竟比他的動作慢了近一秒，和狙擊的子彈幾乎同時擦過馬超的耳朵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>槍聲停止後，趙雲正想抬頭看看狀況，腦袋卻被一掌按回馬超胸前，接著，又是數發子彈呼嘯而過。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲整顆腦袋被馬超的大手緊緊按著，動彈不得，耳中全是馬超心臟跳動的聲音。方才事出緊急，但總不能一直保持這麼詭異的姿勢吧？！趙雲試著掙脫，沒成功，頭頂同步傳來馬超刻意壓低音量的斥責：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「別起來！還要不要命了？！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲只得僵硬地又趴了一會兒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不要偷偷乘機摸我的頭！」趙雲這回真的生氣了。「手拿開！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「抱歉抱歉，太順手了不知不覺又……」馬超趕緊道歉，但手卻沒離開趙雲的後腦勺。「敵暗我明，委屈你再忍耐一下。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「狙擊手一直在持續追殺你嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是。我後來歸納出的結論是，只要被狙擊手擊中，這裡的一切便會隨機重組，然後從頭來過。剛才若不是有你，大概又得重來了。」馬超解釋道。不覺又想揉揉胸前這顆毛絨絨的腦袋，幸好及時回神。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「現在怎麼辦？」戰場經驗值為零的趙雲問道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你剛才看見狙擊手的藏身處沒有？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有是有，但我只看見一組，依子彈來向判斷，狙擊你的人應該不只一組。」趙雲想了想後說道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「總之，幹掉一組是一組。趙雲，你的觀察很敏銳，並且意外地冷靜。你曾受過軍事訓練嗎？」馬超問道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲搖頭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「會用槍嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲又搖頭。「我方才還是第一次見識真正的步槍。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>馬超嘆了口氣。「你是天生的軍人。當看護太浪費了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不，我喜歡救人遠勝過殺人。」趙雲想也不想便答道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我也不是喜歡殺人才上戰場的。」馬超悶悶地回道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「抱歉，我失言了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「沒關係。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「若能從這裡脫身，你就能醒來了吧？你有什麼打算？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我國內戰結束沒有？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…沒有。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那，只好回去結束這場戰爭囉！你呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「繼續照顧需要照顧的人吧我想。」說是這麼說，他並沒有自信換了別人，自己仍能像照顧馬超一般盡心盡力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……」</span>
</p><p>□          □          □          □          □</p><p>
  <span>耶誕節當天清晨，當趙雲醒來，昨夜的夢境彷彿仍歷歷在目。馬超明亮而帶著笑意的雙眼，腦後馬超手掌的觸感還殘留著；耳中彷彿還聽見馬超平穩規律的心跳聲。他瞪著天花板發呆發了很久，直到手被握住。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>趙雲驚訝轉頭，正對上夢裡那雙眼睛。眼睛的主人微笑著，無聲對他說著：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「耶誕快樂！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【完】</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>